


The Demons We Try To Hide Always Find Their Way Into The Light

by multiplefandommess



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandommess/pseuds/multiplefandommess
Summary: Over the years Aria has created a new life for herself, a life away from the man who haunts her dreams and the life she wishes she could forget. Working with the BAU has given her a chance to face some of her demons, but with this new case she is on her way to face the worst one yet.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Demons We Try To Hide Always Find Their Way Into The Light

“Please stop, I just want to go home, please just let me go home,” the young woman sobbed as the man got off her and moved to the other side of the room.  
“Oh shut up, we’re almost done. Then I will take you back to your room.”   
The man was bent over something, blocking the woman’s line of sight from whatever he was working on. The only thing she could feel was the heat that was radiating from behind the man.   
“If you don’t squirm it’ll go by quicker and you can leave sooner,” the man said turning around.  
“What is that,” she asked as he turned to her.   
“It’s a branding iron. See this is something special I do with all my girls, I band them after every time so that they know that they are mine.”  
“Are you going to brand me?”  
“I thought that was obvious, Sweetheart,” he said as he started closer to the woman that was strapped down.   
“Please! Don’t! I promise, I know I’m yours! I won’t forget! You don’t have to do this!!” She struggles against her straps as he leans over her and gets the iron in place. As he places the bright red iron onto the small of her back, her scream pierced the air. The smell of burning skin lingered in the air as the woman finally passed out from the pain.   
“Oh Doll, I’m sorry that hurt you, at least you won’t feel it for too much longer,” the man looked at the woman, stroking her hair in a way that would be comforting in any other situation.   
There were no screams when he wrapped his hands around the woman’s neck and squeezed, no plea for help, and no mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I’ve written any kind of fanfic, but I’ve had this sitting in my drafts, unpublished for a few months now. So I’m going to be going through and editing before posting, I hope, weekly! Enjoy!!


End file.
